Catscratch
by ScreamBrianna
Summary: This is what happens when you watch rent too much. Bella has much more of a past than she leads us to. When her old friend Vicki comes, what kind of drama will ensue. Read, funny. post eclipse. fluffier than a pillow, sweeter than candy. D minor lang.
1. Momma Kittie?

I was walking through the mall with Bella when her wandering eyes fell upon a girl who was dressed in all black, but somehow fashionable and almost pretty like Bella. She just looked like she screamed Badass. Bella squinted, then jumped up and down and howled. Howled? Yes, howled. Miss Badass looked around almost looked like a ghost was beckoning her. She looked at Bella, then to me, then to Bella with a smug smirk on her face.

_Still my favorite huntress I see. Wow, she snagged a good one. Oh! They look pretty serious..._

Her thoughts, they couldn't be about Bella. She had no previous boyfriends, right?!

Bella tugged me to come with her. We ran up to Badass.

"Vicki, what the hell? Why are you here, who's maintaining Catscratch without you?"

"Bella, Oh. My. God. Hi to you too?" She laughed.

"Vicki, why didn't you call? I missed you so much, how are my little kittens doing without their momma cat as they loved to call me."

"Not as good as you babe. We manage. So who have you gotten those ravenous claws into this time?"Vicki replied smugly, entertained.

"Of course, you can't be as good as the teacher can you? And this is Edward, my fiancee." The gleam in her eye when she said 'fiancee' was enough to make my dead heart beat.

"Edward Cullen, pleased to meet you Vicki." My politeness was really just an instict, a hundred years of this, there's no going back.

"Charmed, I'm sure, Mr.Cullen." she replied, mocking my politeness. Then she playfully punched my arm and got a stupid grin. "Vicki Kinney. What's up?"

"I'm just enjoying a date with my soon to be wife, you?" She seemed pleased enough with me.

_Aw, what a sweetie pie. Justin should act like that more, like maureen does with amee._

Huh? Girl on girl. Oh, well she must have some interesting friends. Most girls are practically swooning by now, she must have experience with men.

"Well, I guess I would have to say having a reunion with my bestfriend. And momma kittie."

"Uhm, 'Momma Kittie'"? I asked nervously.

"Bella, didn't you tell him about catscratch, and your kittens and how you were the best st-"

"No! I didn't, it's not something I tell everyone I meet."

_Why is she embarassed, I'm pretty proud of the fact that we were, and probably the best dancers ever to cross catscratch._

??

"Vee, do you want to come have dinner at-"I cut Bella off.

"My house?"

She looked bewildered. "Uhm, yea, sure."

_I swear to God if he tries to cheat on Bella with me... wait, Bella's way prettier than me. If he does anything I don't like, I'll have to drag Bella back to New York with me._

New York? What about Phoenix?


	2. Down and Dirty?

**A/N:I don't own twilight,or Rent,not even Vicki, she's just my bestfriend, thrown in a story, so I guess I'm pretty broke. Like Vicki, or the people in Rent! Alrightttt. Enough Rant, more Rent.**

We arrived at the house, Vicki and Bella were practically attatched at the hip. They blasted the radio and sang at the top of their lungs. I was suprised at the beauty of my angel's voice, she didn't tell me she could sing, or dance. Emmet came out of the house and scooped Bella up in a hug, he was such a teddy bear. Alice was next. She gave Bella a hug and was blocking my from her mind. The entire time she was wearing a smug smile. I decided it was time to introduce Vicki.

"Everyone, this is Vicki, Bella's friend from Phoenix." I said politely "Vicki, this is-"I was cut off by Vicki

"Phoenix? Try New York. Bella had a rebelious period where she came to stay with me and a few of my friends."

"Bella, why didn't you tell us." Alice said, smug smile still fashioned to her pixie face.

Bella was tomato level red now."Well, er, I don't really tell everyone about that, I was _alot_ different back then."

"Oh tell me about it kittie, I don't even see your legs in that getup." Vicki stated, she almost sounded dissaproving.

"Well, yea, why don't we go inside, it's pretty chilly out here." Bella said nervously

"Sure, let's go guys." I said pointedly towards the hulk of a brother and pixie of a sister.

Bella couldn't of been that bad, could she? She was always so angelic and innocent. Maybe she wore shorts a lot in New York. I would have to ask her about that later tonight. Once we got in side Vicki gasped when she saw the piano.

"Oh. My. God. I love your piano, who plays it? Is it in tune? Can I play it? Oh pretty pretty please, I won't break it I swear." Everyone laughed at her immaturity.

"It's mine, and yes, you can play it. I trust that you won't break it." I joked. She better not break my baby.

"Thank you, thank you thank you! Bella, do you remember Another Day, that song that you wrote with Rodger?"

"VICKI! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Oh, well that's not obvious.

"Oh, shut up, if you can perforn in front of a bunch of drunk men, in your underwear, then I think you can sing to your fiancee. Let's go. I'll just play your part. I know you know it."

"WHAT?!" The family screamed in unison, even Rose and Jasper. But, it was too late, she started playing a beautiful melody.

"The heart may freeze or it can burn  
The pain will ease if I can learn  
There is no future  
There is no past  
I live this moment as my last  
There's only us  
There's only this  
Forget regret  
Or life is yours to miss  
No other road  
No other way  
No day but today

There's only yes  
Only tonight  
We must let go  
To know what's right  
No other course  
No other way  
No day but today

I can't control  
My destiny  
I trust my soul  
My only goal is just  
To be  
There's only now  
There's only here  
Give in to love  
Or live in fear  
No other path  
No other way  
No day but today

No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today

My dear Lord. I did not know she could really sing like that. I looked around and no surprise everyone's mouth was hanging open wide. Vicki turned around and laughed hysterically at our faces. When she got enough air to breathe she called us out on it.

"You might want to close your mouthes, wouldn't want flies to get all up in there would you now?" That brought on a new round of giggles, soon Bella joined and Alice was half in shock and half laughing. She knew it was coming, but she didn't expect it, just the same.

"Was I that bad?"Bella asked reluctantly, scared of the answer.

"NO!" Once again, with the unison, even Rose and Jasper. Bella blushed furiously.

"You're probably only saying that because you're going to be my family." She mumbled if we weren't vampires, we wouldn't of heard her. I just ignored it.

"Soooo did'ya like it?" Vicki asked, practically oblivious.

"I think it was the best song I've ever heard, and very deep. Absolutely beautiful." Bella blushed, typical.

"What did you mean by performing in underwear?" Rosalie asked warily

"Didn't you tell them that you were a-" Bella cut her off again.

"VICKI, NO!"

"BELLA, YES! Stripper." Vicki finished casually.

A collective gasp went around the room like a wave at a concert.

"Stripper,as in like down and dirty stripping?" Emmet asked incredulously. Just then he looked at me, smirked, and started thinking some not so appropriate thoughts about Bella, _my_ Bella.I let out a low, warning growl. Vicki and Bella couldn't hear it.

"Yea, she was the only virgin, but she was the best stripper Catscratch ever saw. She has her own hall of fame, there's pictures of her all over the lobby. That's where 'Momma Kitte' came from. Whenever she see's one of us, meaning the stripper, she called them her kitten because she taught us everything we know."

"Show us some moves then, Bella!" Typical Emmet. Poor Bella was sitting with her head in her hands.

"Your mom always made good money though Bella, why'd you do it?" Alice asked curiously.

"I ran away from my mom when I was 14, I forged papers, and lived with Vicki in a little apartment for a while. I lied about my age, and worked with Vicki by stripping together. It's a living, you know?"

"Did you fall a lot?" Alice piped up again.

"No, she never fell, not once. She was probably the most graceful of us all. Very surprising, I know, but she was different on stage, do you have a computer, I took a video of her and put it on Youtube, I could show you her work. Sorry if I'm being to up forward about it, but it's just that it's such a norm for me that it pops up in everday conversation." Vicki answered .

"Uh, no I don't think they need to see that."

"Uh, yea, we do." What the hell, Alice? I don't want them to see that.

"Follow me guys, let's go on my computer, it's fast." Rosalie too?

We followed Rose up to her room, Bella looked like she was about to have an aneurism. I rubbed her back soothingly and couldn't help the seventeen year old inside of me, he noticed the bra and clasp in the back. I almost shivered at my immaturity. Jasper turned and smirked at the sudden wave of lust.

Vicki sat at the computer desk and started typing away. Suddenly a video of Bella came up, she was wearing a short robe on stage, and then she took it off to reveal a shimmering black lingerie set. The rest of the video was things I don't even think Rose has done. I had to keep punching Emmet because every once in a while because he would howl at Bella whenever she did something, less appropriette. I couldn't take my eyes of her, she was so beautiful, and perfect, I wanted to jump on her. It wasn't helping that Jasper kept sending waves of lust. I growled low in Bella's ear and she whimpered from the embarrassment. I thought I was going to suffer a stroke when Bella positioned herself so the heels of her very high, sexy, sitletto boots on the outside of the rail and balanced herself. I grabbed her protectively when I saw that, I got comfort from having her in my arms, but I would be even happier if I could take her perfect body and just- no, stop it Edward, you won't be able to stop yourself if you keep going. When it was over. Alice was having a hard time keeping a shocked face, Vicki couldn't know she knew, after all, being pshycic isn't something you tell everyone you meet.

"Shit, Bella, could you teach me some of those moves?" Rose was the first to break the long, shock induced silence

"Yea! That would be so cool! Oh! I can see it now..." Alice stared of dreamily.

"Uhm, sure guys, it's really simple."

"BULLSHIT! I studied those move for years, and I still can't get it that perfect.Get ready to sweat your asses off, it's a tough routine."

"Well, that was... interesting." Jasper said calmly, but his mind kept replaying it. He was thinking about how hot Bella looked. I let out yet another growl. God, this was getting old.

The rest of the night was spent with Alice and Rosalie practicing Bella's moves, and when Bella got too tired, they asked Vicki to help. After the day was over. I let Vicki stay in the guest room, then I stole the love and we ran, as fast as my legs would carry me, to _our_ room.

"Want to give me a personal show?"

"_My Pleasure."_

_**Fin**_


	3. Please Read read at least last sen

**Well? Awesome? Suckish? Whatever, You Don't Care? Let Me Know, Loves.**

**I might do a prequel or a sequel, but I have another idea about edward leaving in new moon, and Bella basically living the bohemian life, it would be a rent xover, Bella would replace Mimi(main female character for the rent-impaired.) Well, this is what you get when you watch rent 43785687756898965 times in a row and then some. let me know what you think s'il vous plait. **

**Go to my profile, for the video of the songs, and Bella's performance!**


End file.
